joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dbs Goku(Lowballed)
|-|Base= |-|Ssj= |-|Ssj2= |-|Ssj3= |-|Ssj God= |-|Ssgss/Ssj Blue= |-|Ssgss/Ssj Blue Kaioken= |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|Mastered Ultra Instinct= Sumarry Essentially, Goku is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs in the back (later in the anime his front spikes become 5 and his back spikes become 4). Goku was born with the signature tail of the Universe 7 Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed and later regrew it, by his late teens, it was permanently removed by Kami (to prevent his Great Ape transformation so Kami could safely bring back the moon). At age 12, Goku was rather short and appeared even younger than he was, being considered less than 10 years old (people were surprised when learning his actual age). During the next few years, Goku did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increases in height. By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by various women including Bulma. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before and was only recognized by his signature naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Goku had another growth spurt, and become similar in height to his taller human allies, and much more muscular. Due to his love of training, he is most commonly seen wearing a gi. Originally, Goku wore an open blue gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue kung fu shoes. After training under Master Roshi, Goku wore the basic Turtle School Uniform; consisting of a closed red gi (later orange) secured by a black knot-tied obi over his waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung fu shoes, with Roshi's kanji on the back and front-left side of his shirt. After training with Kami and Mr. Popo, Goku wore a black short-sleeved undershirt (later dark blue) with this gi and replaced his shoes with dark blue boots with a yellow border and red laces. After training under King Kai, Goku wore King Kai's kanji on the back of his gi shirt. During the Battle on Planet Namek, Goku wore his own kanji on both sides of his gi shirt. During the Android conflict and Majin Buu conflict, Goku wore a more plain version of this gi that lacked any kanji and featured a blue sash-style obi over his waist, as well as the same dark blue undershirt, same wristbands and the same boots from his previous gi, but with a red border and yellow/tan laces. He later retains this outfit throughout most of Dragon Ball Super as he regains his own kanji on both sides of his gi shirt. During his early training under Whis, Goku wore an orange traditional and loose gi that was secured together with a blue obi tied in a knot at the left of his waist. He also wore blue wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearms and blue boots that clasp together on the front of his shins. It was later given, without Goku realizing it, Whis' kanji on the front-left of his shirt. When he appears in the Prison Planet Saga, Goku wears an outfit identical to the one Whis gave him, but with a Capsule Corp logo in place of Whis' symbol. He also wears his blue shirt underneath the gi. In the Universal Conflict Saga, after Goku was saved by the Grand Minister from the Prison Planet's destruction he wears an outfit identical to the Grand Minister's. The attire consists of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with an orange circle over the chest, with baggy shoulder pads that runs beneath his red-colored belt with his kanji on the round belt-buckle. The shirt is complimented by a matching color pair of jodhpur-like pants, and white boots that run beneath his shins. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Goku returns to his previous uniform while on Planet Namek. In addition, to compensate for the wintery climate he is on, he also wears a long blue snow jacket with a high turtleneck, white stripes down his shoulders and arms and bold purple letters of "SAB" over the front-left side of it. It also has black gloves. In the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, Goku returns to his normal uniform but after joining the Galactic Patrol, he is given their emblem in place of his own on the front. By the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku wears a turquoise gi with a white obi, orange wristbands, dark green pants, and black kung fu shoes with orange stockings. Despite his fighting gi being his preferred look, Goku is not without other types of wardrobe, such as a suit and tie,16 casual clothes like blue pants with a button-down red shirt, or an orange and black jacket with a white sleeveless undershirt, light green pants and brown shoes. When returning home to prepare for the androids, Goku wore a outfit similar to one from his youth; a white tank top with periwinkle Chinese pants with a white sash and purplish brown toe shoes and white socks. His farmer attire consists of light beige collared denim jacket with a white scarf around his neck and a charcoal gray short sleeved undershirt, light beige pants with a black belt around his waist and black boots. The sleeves on his jacket has been folded into white cuffs. In Dragon Ball GT. Goku's skin tone got a noticeable tan. His general outfit is a blue gi with a white obi, pink wristbands, ochre pants, and black kung fu shoes with white stockings, which overall is very similar to his outfit at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Due to the carelessness of Emperor Pilaf, Goku was wished back into an 11-year-old. While essentially looking the same as he did back then, Goku showed considerably more defined muscle. Later, with the aid of Old Kai, Goku regenerates his tail, which would poke out from his pants. 100 years later at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, despite growing back to his physical prime without transforming, he was not still seen with his tail. However, in one ending, he is seen with a tail in adult form. During which, his outfit has dark green pants while his stockings and armbands are yellow. He also wears his Power Pole again. When re-grown up, GT Goku appears in the Adventure Mode of Extreme Butōden, he wears his classic outfit from Dragon Ball Super. In Dragon Ball Minus, an infant Goku was seen wearing a standard Battle Armor of the Frieza Army when being sent to Earth. It is a full body model with a dark-colored chest protection and light-colored outward-pointing pads on his shoulders and at the hips that hang over his upper legs. He also wore dark jumpsuit shorts and light boots with dark legging and also dark armguards. Power And Stats Tier: 5-A | High 4-C | 4-A | 3-B Name: Son Goku(Originally Kakarot) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 40+ Classification: Saiyan Power And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Marcial Arts, Aura, Teleportation, Ki Manipulation Attack Potence: Large Planet+ | Multi-Solar System+ | Multi-Galaxy- Speed: Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Multi-Galaxy+ Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very Dumb Weakness: Too Dumb Others Notable Victories: Goku(Downplayed) Goku(Screw Attack) Notable Loses: A Laser Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lowballed Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Planet busters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ki Users Category:Dumbasses Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:MigatteNoGokui121's Profiles